Waitress Ruby's Belly Dancing Class
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma attend Belly dancing class instructed by Ruby. Prompt written for awomanontheverge.


Title: Waitress Ruby's Belly Dancing Class

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:The prompt from awomanontheverge was dirty dancing at a club, but this is what I worked out instead. Goes in line with "Sheriff Swan's Self Defense Class"

..

"No matter what keep your eyes on your partner's hips, and correct them right away if they lose the rhythm," Ruby announced from the front of the room.

"I didn't realize that belly dancing was an activity that required a partner," Regina said glumly, drawing her very own lucky 'partner' Emma into the back corner of the room.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep an eye on your hips," Emma tutted sarcastically. She reluctantly followed Regina to the dark back corner. She didn't want to be paired with the mayor any more than Regina wanted to be paired with her.

Ever since Regina had run a mayoral initiative to encourage community based events in a bid to bring the town closer as whole, basically anyone who wished to host a class sharing their area of expertise was not only allowed but encouraged. The series kicked off with Sheriff Swan's self-defense class, which had been wildly popular. It had also resulted in some innocent joggers being bushwhacked by overzealous Storybrooke crime stoppers. Self-defense was followed by the decidedly less popular, but nonetheless informative 'do it yourself shoe cobbling' workshop. As a plus, Regina was able to repair the broken stiletto on her favorite pair of Manolo's. David Nolan hosted a dog obedience training session, which went awry when Archie's dog, Pongo, engaged in a heated and obscene humping of a Cocker Spaniel named Lady.

Not surprisingly, Ruby's belly dancing class had the best turnout yet. Mostly, the men came to see the ladies in their skimpy dance outfits and the women were excited to try something new. Of what exactly qualified Ruby to teach belly dancing, no one was exactly sure, but she seemed to look good doing it, and she assured everyone that she had watched some videos on the subject.

Regina, retaining her mayoral formalness, opted to wear her dress slacks, vest and blouse, though, she did remove her blazer, and in the spirit of community had tied a belt of traditional gold jangles around her waist. Emma wore her usual brand of attire, but had sported a gypsy-esque headband and bracelets as an enhancement.

"When you finish stretching, determine who will go first and hold your partner's hips while they sway in time with the beat," Ruby demonstrated her midriff moving serpentine like, while her partner, Belle, held her hips from behind.

"You go first," Emma pointed at Regina, who snarled, but decided to be mature and not start an argument on the matter.

"I don't feel your hands on my hips, Sheriff."

"And I don't see your hips swaying yet, Mayor."

Regina turned her head and glared, but pointedly waggled her hips once for Emma's benefit. Emma tentatively placed her hands around Regina's waist, keeping a healthy bit of distance between their bodies.

"Hips, Emma!" Ruby called as she made her way around the room for more 'hands on' instruction. She patted Dr. Whale's hip as he swayed and wiggled impressively, a broad grin adorning his face at Ruby's brief moment of attention.

"Hips," Regina echoed, and damn, if her voice didn't sound like liquid silk as she said it. Emma blushed softly at being called out, and slid her hands down Regina's waist and firmly grasped her hips. Emma noted the heat of her body even through her slacks. Regina swiveled and Emma was forced to take a step closer just as Regina circled back. Their bodies came into fleeting contact: Regina's butt sliding across Emma's front. Emma regained her balance and looked around the room; everyone else was pressed tightly to their partners. Emma took another step closer while Regina continued to sway and circle her hips lightly.

The feel of Emma's hands holding her, and her body molded to hers was creating a sparky flood of feeling in Regina. It had been far too long since she's been touched, her body's physical reaction was somewhat embarrassing. She continued to move her hips back and forth, albeit somewhat stiffly.

"Put some oomph into it, Regina. Snap those hips. Get it, get it! I know you can work _that_ ass," Ruby encouraged as she strode back to the corner to inspect.

"I'm trying," Regina's voice was thin and restrained.

"Look at Granny and August for inspiration. See how wide her stance is? How big her circles are?" Regina and Emma both looked over at Granny who was indeed mastering the exercise with style and flare. August looked like he was having the ride of his life.

Regina relaxed ever so slightly, undulating her hips and letting her natural sense of rhythm and grace lead her. Emma swayed along, as Regina's ass rubbed freely against the Emma's jeans, and Emma felt a sudden bloom of warmth starting in her toes and creeping throughout her entire body.

"Switch!" Ruby yelled from the front. Regina turned quickly, immediately latching onto Emma's hips and pressing herself directly against Emma's back causing Emma to gasp as she felt strong fingers dig in.

"I want to win," Regina growled in a scary low tone right into Emma's ear.

"Regina, I don't think it's a competition," Emma's reason fell on deaf ears, Regina was already pushing and pulling at Emma's stiff waist to get her to move. Emma swiveled and twisted, feeling a bit stunted in her movements, by Regina's hot breath on her neck and hot body on her back.

Belle cued the music, not your traditional belly dancing songs, oh no, "Rock Your Body," by Justin Timberlake:

_Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me,__I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me…_

"August very good, Mary Margaret excellent pivots…Regina you're choking the life out of Emma, relax a bit," Ruby studied each participant with a smile, frowning and quirking her eyebrows at whatever was going on in Regina and Emma's little dark corner.

"Tell her this isn't competitive," Emma pleaded as Regina murmured seductive words of encouragement against the column of Emma's throat. Emma's body temperature had climbed at least thirty degrees and she was feeling dizzy.

Ruby walked by quickly, shaking her head, embarrassed to watch, "You two do whatcha want. Go at it."

Emma attempted to roll her eyes, but only succeeded in having them roll to the back of her head where they seemed to stick. Her mouth fell open when Regina's hands worked up and down her sides in a light caress.

"Now we're going to try some isolation movements. Keep your body still and just shimmy your chest. Hold out your arms and shake it," Ruby instructed demonstrating the move.

Regina scowled when she was forced to stop clinging to Emma's back, but reluctantly released her and moved to face her. Emma side-eyed the others noticing how much lighthearted fun they were all having. Only Regina would take this so seriously. She took a breath and in the interest of good sportsmanship looked Regina in the eyes and stuck out her chest giving a half-hearted and wimpy shake.

"That's not good enough, needs more shake," Regina insisted and nodded for Emma to do it again. Truly, Emma really needed to just sit down for a moment. Maybe drink some water. The scent of Regina's perfume had overwhelmed her senses. Emma shook dutifully anyway. Regina stared at Emma's chest and then raised her own arms to her sides and shook her chest like a pro. Emma's eyes immediately darted to the straining, hopeless button on Regina's shirt. That poor button looked like it felt just like Emma did- tired and aroused.

_Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song…_

"Bounce it, and then shimmy up and down, hips and tits," Ruby laughed as she instructed, in her non-threatening yet unorthodox manner. "Don't be afraid to give your partner feedback. IF they look a little lost, just be encouraging."

Regina shimmied for all she was worth; she used her arms for balance, staring Emma down, her teeth bared and eyes dark, "How do I look?"

Emma took in a weak gulp of air, her arms feeling floaty and jello-like, she managed to pull her eyes from Regina's rocking hips and torso and direct her face towards Regina's, "Good, really good."

The button popped, but Regina didn't even notice she was so fixated on her graceful dance. Emma, noticed right away, Regina's shirt gaped loosely, tantalizing glimpses of her bra coming in and out of view as she danced. Emma had to admit that Regina was truly taking to the movements, and if anyone would be declared the winner of community belly dancing class Regina wouldn't definitely take home the trophy. Emma glanced around and noticed everyone else looking their way; staring. Regina was sidling up to her taking her hands and doing something….

Emma worked on focusing; Regina was talking now, "More fluidity and grace in your movements if you're capable. You look like a flapping bird."

"Oh," Emma squawked rather loudly, not helping her bird case any. Regina was trying to give her feedback as if they were on 'Dancing with the Stars', except Regina's feedback was very physical…overtly physical. Emma felt sweat dripping down her neck, but she picked up her pace, willing her body to perform.

Regina pressed her chest directly into Emma's, holding their arms out together, and shook against her, rough fabric and heat sending Emma's senses into overdrive. Regina let go of Emma's hands and held her waist still, trying to help her isolate her chest, but they were both out of breath from exertion and Regina was no longer articulating what she wanted Emma to do. Emma just fell into Regina's groove, following the pace that she set for their bodies as they ground against one another. Regina's toned thigh ended up between Emma's legs, her knees almost buckling as she rocked against Regina's leg.

Just like Pongo and Lady had disrupted the dog obedience class, Regina and Emma were obscenely disrupting the fun and innocence of belly dancing class- though let the record state no one really seemed to mind except Mary Margaret, who had her hands balled into fists at her sides and was sending death glares to the two ladies in the corner. They really couldn't help themselves.

"Guys! Hey! Earth to Mayor and Sheriff!" Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. The song had ended, the class was virtually over.

Emma heard Ruby as if she were calling from faraway and through a dense fog. It was annoying; besides she had just hit her stride and Regina seemed very, very pleased with her progress if the way she was devilishly smiling and stroking her fingers through Emma's hair and down her muscled back was any indication, which it was.

Ruby gave up, and dismissed the class without doing the cool down stretches. She threw her hands up and followed everyone out the door as Belle gathered the boom box and hit the lights.

Only when they were plunged into darkness did either woman notice the class had apparently ended.

"I think it's over," Emma whispered, between ragged breaths, her voice sounding loud in the now still and silent room. Regina sighed merrily, "Did we win?"

"I don't know, but I think I'm about to uh.. 'win' right now, if you keep shimmying your leg against me like that."

"Maybe we should go back to my house and practice?" Regina punctuated her idea by thrusting her leg harder against Emma, who let out a strangled whimper and pulled Regina tighter against her…and then they crumpled in a heap to the ground.

Well, they were going to stay right there, and they were going to win. Repeatedly.


End file.
